A Visit to Hobbiton
by Frodo's sister
Summary: Merry is jealous of Frodo's new friend, Sam. No Slash. Merry and Sam are over 5 years of age. Sequal to Brothers. Constructive Critism instead of flames please.
1. Chapter 1

A Visit to Hobbiton

Beta'd by Frodothejedi

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. Tolkien does, and New Line Cinema owns the movies.

Merry, clothed in his pajamas, sat down on his bed clutching his favorite toy, a stuffed horse. His face had a frown on it and his eyes were reflecting sadness. It had been a week since Frodo left to live with his Uncle Bilbo, and Merry was still getting used to the idea that Frodo did not live with him anymore.

"Merry! Time for first breakfast!" his mother called to him.

"I'll be right there mama," he answered.

He put his toy down, threw on his robe and left the room. Merry walked slowly towards the dining room with a glum look on his face. He half expected to see Frodo sitting in his usual chair at the table smiling at him and telling him that he was going to play some games with him later.

But when he entered the dining room, he saw an empty chair where Frodo would have been. His heart ached just a little more, and he tried to put it out of his mind. His mother gave him a plate with bacon, eggs and toast. Merry half heatedly picked up the toast and attempted to eat it, but food just didn't interest him.

His parents noticed his glum look and his lack of appetite. Esmeralda turned to her husband.

"I think we should have a talk with Merry," said Esmeralda. "It's been a week and he is still upset over Frodo moving away to Hobbiton."

"I know dear, but we shouldn't be surprised; Frodo and Merry are very close. It will take some time before he gets used to the idea of Frodo living with his uncle."

"I just want him to be happy again," she said.

"He will be," said Saradoc. "It's hard for him right now, but he'll get used to it."

"I know how he feels; I miss him too," said Esmeralda.

"So do I, but he is closer to Frodo than either of us are."

"I know."  
After breakfast was over, Merry walked into his room and started playing with his toys. His parents knocked on the door.

"Merry, your mother and I want to speak to you," said Saradoc.

"Come in," Merry said sadly.  
"Your mother and I noticed how sad you have been this past week, and we are worried about you."

"You still miss Frodo, don't you?" Esmeralda asked.

Merry nodded.  
"He's like the brother you never had," she continued. "I know how close you two are."

"I miss him," Merry said. "I wish that he was still here. He used to comfort me when I was afraid of thunder and lightning, and he always played with me. I know he is not my brother, but he is the closest person I have to a brother. It makes me sad he's gone, but I know he's happier with Bilbo."

"I'm sure he is, but he misses you as well, son," Saradoc said to him.

"Leaving here was just as hard on him as it was on you, but he needs a parent-like figure, and Bilbo is the best one for him."  
"I know, he told me that before he left. I understand why he moved in with Uncle Bilbo, but that doesn't stop me from being sad and missing him."

"I have an idea," said Esmeralda. "Why don't you write him a letter, tell him you miss him, but tell him about your happiness too. I'm sure this week wasn't all sadness."

"You're right mama," said Merry. "I did have some fun this week too."

After his parents left, Merry got out some paper and pen and began a letter to Frodo. He wrote Frodo about how much he missed him, finding snails near the river, and his father laughing when one of his friends fell into a haystack. When he finished writing the letter his mother had it delivered to Frodo.

A week later, Merry was still sad, but less so. He walked into the dining room for breakfast without expecting to see Frodo sit in the chair. The emptiness of that chair still made his heart ache, but he was eating more than he did before.

"Your father and I have something for you," said Esmeralda, her eyes sparkling. Merry looked up eagerly.  
"Can I have it now mama?" Merry asked.

"No, you must finish your breakfast first," Saradoc answered.

"Oh," Merry said, disappointed.

He turned his attention back to his breakfast, and hurriedly ate everything on his plate.

The family ate their breakfast until everything was finished.

When breakfast was finished, and the dishes were cleared, Saradoc gave Merry an envelope. Merry opened the envelope and took Frodo's letter out.

Dear Merry,  
I miss you too.  
I have always considered you to be my "brother" even before you were born, but of course during that time I did not know if you were a boy or a girl. I'm glad that you are a boy, although I would have loved you just as much if you were a girl. I wish we didn't live far away from each other; I wish we can see each other more often too.  
Uncle Bilbo and I are getting along well. He tells me all about his trip with the dwarves, and he takes me for walks. Gandalf came to visit the other day and showed us some of his tricks. I'm sure you would have enjoyed his visit.

Merry was smiling as he read the letter, but when he read the next part his smile turned into a frown.

I made a new friend name Sam. He's the son of Bilbo's gardener. Sam and I play near the pond, and we found lots of snails and frogs, but he won't go swimming with me because he doesn't like the water. Sam is a fun person and only a little older than you are. You'd like him.

Esmeralda noticed Merry's frown and sad eyes.

"Are you okay, Merry?"she asked.

"I miss him, mama."

"I know."

"Can I be excused?"

"Of course dear," she answered.

Merry rushed into his room with tear filled eyes. He thought about the words Frodo said to him in the letter about Sam. He wondered if Sam was going to replace him as Frodo's "brother" because Frodo lived near Sam now instead of him. He picked up his stuffed horse and began to talk to it.

"I hope Sam doesn't replace me as Frodo's 'brother', and that he still likes to play with me. I won't be able to play with him all the time like Sam will because he lives far away now. What if Frodo has so much fun with Sam that he forgets about me? I don't want to lose my 'brother'!"  
Merry threw himself on the bed and sobbed.

"He seemed upset, didn't he, honey?" said Esmeralda.

"I know, and he was just beginning to feel better," said Saradoc.

"I was really hoping that the letter would cheer him up," said Esmeralda. "But it made him sadder instead."

"There is one thing that might cheer him up: a visit to Hobbiton," said Saradoc.

"Yes, that would make him happy. Do you think we could arrange for him to go to Hobbiton?" she said.

"Precisely what I was thinking. I'll make arrangements with Bilbo for Merry's visit. If it is alright with Bilbo he can leave in a carriage in a week or so."

"He's not going alone," Esmeralda objected. "He's much too young."

"Of course he won't go alone. We're taking him there."

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

The Disclaimer is on page one.

A few days later Merry arrived in Hobbiton with his parents. When Bilbo and Frodo saw them get out of the carriage they ran to them.

"Welcome, it's good to see you again," Bilbo said to Merry's parents while he hugged them.

Frodo enveloped his little cousin in his arms.

"I missed you so much," he said to Merry while he hugged him. "I'm glad you came."

"I missed you too Frodo."

Bilbo hugged Merry at the same time Merry's parents hugged Frodo.

"We are going to have elevenses now. Would you care to join us before you go?" Bilbo asked Merry's parents.

"Of course," said Saradoc.

Everybody sat at the table eating bread with butter, cheese, and scones and drinking lemonade.

"It is so good to be here again," said Saradoc. "Last time we were here was during the fair last year.

"It was a great fair," said Bilbo. "Everybody had a great time. Everyone seemed to like Gandalf's fireworks."

"I loved his fireworks," said Saradoc.

"Me too," said Merry.

"How are things in Hobbiton lately?" Esmeralda asked.

"Peaceful and quiet," answered Bilbo.

"Sometimes I think it is too quiet," said Frodo.

"You have Merry here now, though," said Esmeralda. "You boys can go out and have a lot of fun."

"And Sam," added Bilbo. "I know you'll have lots of fun together."

Merry frowned at the mention of Sam's name, but nobody took any notice of it.

"Who is Sam?" Esmeralda asked.

"The gardener's son," answered Bilbo. "Frodo met him a few weeks ago. Frodo and Sam are fond of each other, and they are always having fun together, that is when Sam isn't working in the garden or taking lessons from me."

"I can't wait to introduce you to Sam," Frodo said to Merry. "I know that you two are going to get along."

I don't think so, Merry thought. I won't like anyone who takes you away from me.

"How is your new dress coming along?" Bilbo asked.

"My dress will be finished soon. I just have to sew the sleeves on."

Merry welcomed the change of topics. He didn't want to hear them talk about Sam anymore.

They continued to talk until elevenses ended. Then they went outside and said goodbye to Merry's parents.

"Goodbye dear, have a good time with Frodo," Esmeralda said while she hugged her son.

"Goodbye son," Saradoc said. "Behave yourself. We will miss you." Saradoc hugged him, and ruffled his hair.

"Goodbye mama and papa. I'll miss you too," said Merry.

"Thanks for everything," Saradoc said to Bilbo.

"We'll take good care of Merry," Bilbo said while Saradoc and Esmeralda climbed in the carriage.

Saradoc flicked his reigns at the ponies, and the ponies pulled the carriage away. Bilbo, Frodo, and Merry walked back inside.

"Why don't we take a walk in the woods and visit the pond?" suggested Frodo.

"We can look for frogs and snails, and play in the mud," said Merry.

"That sounds like a lot of fun," said Frodo.

Of course, Frodo was too old to do these things because he was a tween, but he always had fun with the younger kids.

"Let's go outside," said Frodo. "I would like to introduce you to Sam."

"Alright," Merry said.

Frodo did not seem to notice the lack of enthusiasm in Merry's voice.

Frodo and Merry walked into the garden. Merry saw a larger boy helping someone pull weeds.  
Hamfast noticed them when they approached them, and stood up.

"How are you this fine day, Master Frodo?" asked Hamfast.

"We are well."

Hamfast motioned for Sam to stand up.

"Mr. Hamfast, Sam, I would like to introduce to you my cousin Merry," said Frodo.

"Give them your hand, and remember what you are supposed to say," Frodo said quietly to Merry.

Merry extended his hand to Hamfast and they shook.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Merry said to Hamfast.

"A pleasure to meet you too," said Hamfast.  
Sam extended his hand to Merry.

"Welcome to Hobbiton," said Sam.

Merry, took his hand and shook it, but the shake lacked enthusiasm. It seemed to Sam that Merry was not so glad to meet him, but he hoped he was wrong.

"Mr. Hamfast, I'm going to take Merry to the pond this afternoon, and I was wondering if Sam could join us."

"Can I, gaffer?" Sam asked excitedly.

"Yes, you can Sam, after you finished your chores," said Hamfast.

"We will see you this afternoon," said Frodo.

"Come along Merry," said Frodo.

Merry and Frodo walked back to Bag End. Merry had a sour look on his face.

"Does he have to come with us?" Merry asked rudely.  
"Merry that's not nice," Frodo admonished.

Frodo and Merry walked into Bag End, and they saw Bilbo set the table.

"I introduced him to Hamfast, and Sam. I also invited Sam to go to the lake with us a little later: you don't mind, do you Uncle Bilbo?"  
"Not at all."

"Great," Merry muttered.

"You don't seem glad to meet Sam, do you?" asked Bilbo.

Merry shook his head.

"Give him a chance, Merry; he is a very nice boy," Bilbo said to him.  
Later on, the three hobbit lads walked toward the lake. On the way down there, Sam told Frodo about something funny that happened near Ted's Mill and Frodo laughed.

Merry felt left out.

When they came to the pond they began to play. The three hobbits played tag for a few hours until Merry grew tired of the game and suggested a new one.

"Can we start looking for frogs and snails now?" Merry asked.

"Yes," Frodo said.

The boys began to look for frogs and other things.

"Let's see how many things we are going to find today," Frodo said.

"I hope I catch a big frog today," said Sam.

"You catch a frog?" Merry said. "Hah!"

"I've caught lots of frogs before," Sam protested.

"Well I caught better frogs near the Brandywine River," said Merry.

"How is the Brandywine River?" Sam asked.  
"It is better than this pond and too good for you," Merry said haughtily.

Sam noticed Merry's hostility towards him.  
"You don't like me do you Merry?" Sam asked.

"Why should I?"

"I was thinking that since we both know Frodo and since we both like playing near the pond and catching frogs, that maybe we can be friends."

"I certainly don't want to be your friend, fatty."

Frodo who was quiet throughout the whole conversation was displeased with Merry's treatment of Sam.

"Apologize to him," Frodo said to Merry.

"I'm sorry, Sam."

"That's ok," Sam said.

They continued to look for frogs and other things.

After a while Merry found a hollowed reed, and blew on it, and when he did it made a weak whistle like sound.

I'm going to show this to Frodo, Merry thought.  
Merry walked over to Frodo.

"Look what I found." Merry said.

He showed Frodo the hallowed reed and Frodo blew into it.

"This is great," Frodo said. "Where did you find it?"

"Over there," Merry said while he pointed towards the left.

"Let's go over there and find some more," Frodo said.

They began to walk toward the hallowed reeds when Sam ran toward Frodo and shouted.

"Mr. Frodo! Mr. Frodo! I finally caught a really big frog! I've been looking for one for weeks."

"Wow, that is a good catch," Frodo said, observing the amphibian closely.

Frodo and Sam were so caught up in talking about the frog that they did not notice Merry walking away and angrily throwing the reed into the pond.

"It's not fair," Merry said angrily. "I was going to show Frodo the reeds until he came along. So he found a big frog: big deal. Frodo is more interested in what Sam finds than what I found. That proves that he likes Sam better than me."  
The boys continued to play near the pond until it was time for them to go home.

The next day Frodo, Sam, and Merry played near the pond again. This time they played knights and dragons.

"I like this game," said Merry.

"I like this game too," said Sam. "Frodo and I had a lot of fun playing that game before you came here."

At these words, Merry's feelings of jealousy grew more.

"We used to play that game at my house too before Frodo moved here," said Merry. "It's a lot more fun without you, Sam."

"Meriodoc!" Frodo shouted disapprovingly.

Merry was about to say something more, but Frodo glared at him. Merry kept his mouth shut.

The boys continued playing knights and dragons, but this time Merry wasn't having as much fun.

After playing for an hour, Merry had a mean idea.

"Why don't we go swimming?" Merry suggested.

"I don't want to go in to the water," said Sam.

"Why? Are you scared of the water?" Merry asked.

"My gaffer said, 'tis not natural for hobbits to go swimming,' and I don't like the water," said Sam.

"You're scared of the water, aren't you," Merry said. "Sam is scared to swim. Sam is scared to swim," Merry taunted in a singsong voice.

Frodo noticed Sam's frown and sad eyes.

"That's enough!" Frodo said to Merry. "Either you stop teasing Sam, or I am going to tell Bilbo how you have been treating him!"

"Alright," Merry said sullenly.

They continued to play until it was time for them to go home.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

The Disclaimer is on page one.

The next morning Merry went outside to play with his toy horse. He walked by the garden and saw Sam carefully trimming the rose bush to help the roses grow better. The gaffer looked approvingly at his son, noticing that his son could do it almost without help and with skill when he couldn't before.

"Good morning Master Merry," said the gaffer.

"Good morning," Merry said pleasantly.

"Good morning Mr. Merry," said Sam.  
Merry ignored him.

"Sam is doing a fine job of trimming Frodo's roses. Soon he will be ready to trim them by himself," said the gaffer.

"I agree," said Frodo who appeared out of nowhere.

Sam's eyes became bright, and his lips formed a smile. The words filled Sam with pride. He loved working in the garden and was glad that his father and Frodo noticed how well he was trimming the roses.

"I don't think much of it," said Merry rudely. "Anybody can trim roses. Sam isn't smart enough to do anything else."

Sam's bright eyes became filled with tears and his smile turned into a frown.

The gaffer noticed this, and said, "Pay no attention to him."

"Your father is right," Frodo said while he put his arm around Sam. "You are doing a fine job; don't listen to Merry."

"Sam is a loser."

"I've had enough of you're being mean to Sam; he hasn't done anything to you. I want you to apologize to him right now!"

"I won't!" Merry yelled.

"Either you apologize to him and start treating him better, or I will tell Bilbo that you have been mean to him," said Frodo who sounded angry.

"Go ahead! I don't care!" shouted Merry.

Frodo took Merry by the arm and marched him inside. Once they were inside, Frodo told Bilbo how Merry had been treating Sam.

"I'm very disappointed in you Merry," Bilbo said. "I thought you were a nicer young gentlehobbit than that. You will go to your room and think about your behavior."

Merry began to get angrier.

"I HATE SAM AND I HATE YOU TOO FRODO! "

"You don't mean that," said Frodo.

Merry's eyes became filled with tears.

"YES I DO! YOU USED TO BE MY 'BROTHER' UNTIL YOU MET SAM! YOU THINK HE'S GREAT, BUT I DON'T, AND YOU'RE NOT THAT GREAT ANYMORE EITHER FRODO! I DON'T WANT TO PLAY WITH YOU EVER AGAIN!"

Merry stomped to his room and slammed the door.

"I'm going to talk to him, uncle," said Frodo.

Frodo began to walk toward Merry's room, but Bilbo grabbed his arm.

"Don't go in just yet, Frodo; let him cool down first. Why don't you go outside and see Sam?"

Frodo nodded. "Alright Uncle Bilbo, I'll talk to him later."

Frodo went outside and walked to where Sam was. Sam was half heartedly trimming another flower plant. His gaffer went to get some tools.

"I want to apologize for Merry's behavior," said Frodo.

"Why is he being so mean to me?" Sam asked sadly.

Sam's tears began to spill down his face because he was on longer able to hold them back. Frodo took Sam in his arms and held him while Sam sobbed on his shoulders.

"He's jealous of you Sam; he thinks you are taking his place, as my friend."

"I see," said Sam.

Sam continued to cry until he calmed down. Then he pulled himself out of Frodo's comforting arms.

"Why don't you have dinner with us Sam; I'm sure Uncle Bilbo won't mind."

"No thank you," said Sam whose face was still wet. "I'll eat at home."

Sam had no desire to be taunted by Merry anymore that day.

"I'll see you tomorrow Sam, and don't worry about Merry I'm sure he'll come around."

"I hope so," Sam said doubtfully.

Meanwhile, Merry sat in his room while tears were pouring out of his eyes.

"It's not fair," Merry said to his stuffed horse. "Frodo used to be my 'brother' and now he is Sam's. Frodo has so much fun with Sam that he doesn't need me. I don't need him either. I'm going back to Buckland."

He started to cry harder because he thought he had lost Frodo to Sam. He packed his clothes and the toys he brought, and climbed out of a window. He began to walk towards the woods.

Frodo came back inside.

"How's Sam?" Bilbo asked.

"He's still upset by the way Merry treated him. I invited him for dinner, but he refused to come. I guess he doesn't want to be teased my Merry any more, and I don't blame him uncle."

"Neither do I."

"Is dinner ready yet uncle?"

"Not yet."

"I'll go in and talk to Merry about what's bothering him. He's got to be cooled down by now."

Bilbo nodded his head.

Frodo walked into Merry's room with a shocked expression on his face: the windows were open, and Merry's belongings were gone. Frodo's heart began to race.

Oh no, Frodo thought.

"Uncle Bilbo!" Frodo shouted in a panicky voice.

"What's wrong, Frodo?"

"Merry ran away!"

"What do you mean?"

"His windows are opened and his belongings are gone."

"We've got to find some hobbits to form a search party," said Bilbo. "Frodo, I want you to inform Mr. Hamfast and then I want you to come back here."

"I can't stay here while Merry is out there Uncle Bilbo, anything can happen to him. I have to help find him because I care about him."

"Alright, but be careful my lad."

A few hours later many hobbits were searching all over Hobbiton for Merry, but had trouble finding him.

Meanwhile, Merry had been walking in the woods for hours carrying his toy horse. Tears were pouring down his face. He was heartbroken because he thought Frodo didn't want him anymore.

He sat down and began to talk to his toy horse.

"It's not fair, Frodo was my 'brother' until Sam took him away from me," said Merry. "He likes Sam better than me. I want to go home, but I don't know where Buckland is."

An idea popped into Merry's head.

"When I rode here with mama and papa, we followed the path; maybe if we followed it again we will be able to get home," he said to his toy horse.

Merry stood up and began to head toward the path. On his way there he tripped over a hidden rock and fell to the ground.

"Ow! My ankle!" he yelled.

He clutched his ankle with his hands.

Sam was sitting at the table having dinner with his mother. His father and older brothers were searching for Merry, and his sisters were at the Cottons.

"I'm worried about Merry, mama," said Sam. "What if he gets eaten by an animal? What if a big person takes him away?"

"That is very nice of you to be concerned about him considering how he has treated you."

"He wasn't very nice to me, and I wanted to be his friend."

"You tried," said Bell.

"Mr. Frodo said that he was jealous of me."

"Jealousy can do funny things," said Bell.

"He thinks I'm taking his place as Mr. Frodo's friend, but he has no reason to think that way Frodo is very fond of him, and he talks to me about how much he misses him, and he was glad to see Merry when he came."

"Merry doesn't see it that way, but hopefully he will come around," said Bell. "Maybe he will accept your offer of friendship then."

"I can understand how Merry feels. If somebody tries to take Frodo away from me, I would be jealous too."

"Yes, but he still should not have be mean to you."

"You're right mama."

"Finish your dinner," said Bell.

"Merry! Merry! Where are you?" Frodo cried out.

Frodo was still in the woods looking for Merry.

Where he can be? He's out there alone, and it is getting dark. He is too little to be out alone like this, I better find him soon, Frodo thought while his fear for Merry's safety grew worse.

An idea occurred in his head.

_Maybe he is trying to go home to Buckland; if he is, then I think he'll be walking on the path that his parents used when they brought him here. I know he is very young, but he is intelligent for his age. I'll give the path a try, and even if it turned out that he is not there it can be no worse than not being able to find him in the woods._

Frodo headed toward the direction of the path, but he walked for only 10 minutes when he saw Merry sitting on the ground holding his ankle. Merry's face grimaced with pain, and tears were falling out of his eyes. Frodo knelt down in front of Merry.

"Are you alright Merry?" Frodo asked in a soothing voice.

"My ankle hurts!" Merry yelled.

"I'll take you to the healers," said Frodo who moved to pick up Merry in his arms.

"No, I want to go home to Buckland," he cried miserably.

"You can't go to Buckland," said Frodo "It is too far away. Why don't you let me take you back to Bag End?"

"I don't want to go back to Bag End Frodo; you don't want me, you have Sam. Ever since you met Sam you had fun with him, the same kind of fun you used to have with me, and what's more, you became close friends with him."

Frodo grabbed Merry in a hug, and Merry cried on Frodo's shoulders.

"Merry listen to me," said Frodo. "It is true that I have fun with Sam, and it is true that we are very good friends, but that doesn't mean I love you any less. You are special to me Merry. You are the little "brother" that I never had, and although Sam and I are close, you have a special place in my heart that no one, not even Sam can take. Merry, a person can have more than one brother of the heart."

He let go of Merry, and Merry wiped his tears.

"Why don't you give Sam a chance? He is a really nice hobbit, and you both have lots of things in common."

"Like you?" Merry laughed despite the pain in his ankle.

"Yes," Frodo laughed. "But there are other things."

"We both like to play knights and dragons, and look for frogs and snails. I will give Sam a chance"

"You also need to say you're sorry to Sam for being mean to him."

"I will, and I'm sorry for saying I hate you Frodo; I didn't mean it."

"I knew you didn't," Frodo said while he picked up Merry and carried him home.

Epilogue

A healer looked at his ankle and discovered that it was a bad sprain. Merry apologized to Sam and treated him better. They became good friends and they did a lot of things together. Pippin was born two years later and he became like a "little brother," to him.

The End


End file.
